Haven't Had Enough
by Kumani Arentoi
Summary: Taura Lynn McAllister is stressed. Her favorite band is the only thing there for her. She just never expected them to be there for her physically. My first story. F&R!
1. Waking Up and Getting There

I got up from my spot on the couch, looking out the window while ignoring the TV. It was five in the morning, and I still had the TV on, like usual.  
>Bored out of my mind, I grabbed my iPod and walked outside in my jean shorts and black tank, listening to 'Fix Me' by Marianas Trench. They were my favorite band; they had music I related to and were funny as hell!<br>Brushing a dark brown hair out of my pale face, I rounded the corner of the road and looked around, examining the unpopular street and how it was different at five in the morning from when it was five in the afternoon. It was nearly a ghost town. Nothing like Milwaukee or Ontario- half the roads stayed silent other than the bar down the road. An occasional car would pass, and I would step aside (or start running away to scare them) to let them go, soon returning to my daily walk. I never got any sleep, so I was usually still awake at this time anyway.  
>The song ended and the next one came on, 'Skin and Bones'. This and Sicker Things were the songs I definitely related to more than others. They were about eating disorders and the agonizing pain of life- depressing, I know.<p>

About six hours later I was just finishing up getting ready for the concert; today was my first actual Marianas Trench concert, and I was absolutely ecstatic. The dark makeup surrounded my dark eyes, lips and skin pale against my black tank and skinny jeans, converse on as well. I had a purple, white and navy studded belt. Nothing would make this day any better; I was seeing my favorite band, wearing my favorite clothes, and feeling on top of the world.  
>I only had two hours until the concert, and it was an hour and a half drive. So knowing I needed to get out, I revved up my Jeep Wrangler and pulled out of my driveway, locking the house and driving toward the Marcus Amphitheatre, toward the concert.<p>

It was not as long as I'd expected. I drove; got gas; some Coke Zero; and a pack of gum. I never knew when I'd get the extremely small appetite I usually got, so I kept gum in case, and soda for when I got thirsty. Josh Ramsay, the lead singer of Marianas Trench, absolutely _loved_ the soda. The other bandmates even said he was addicted, but I just thought it was more of a healthy obsession.  
>Holding two Cokes, I walked toward the stage, walking around back like I always did at busy places. It was only to avoid crowds.<br>While I was walking, I heard a voice that seemed extremely familiar, but I could not get the person through my head; it wasn't possible.  
>"Fuck.. I'm out of Coke." Said a smooth voice.<br>"Really, man? Holy shit, we brought like twelve bottles!"  
>"Yea, but I'm saving the last six for the second half of the show."<br>"You're insane, dude." That was a third voice.  
>Leaning against the wall, soft skin rubbed against the cold metal as I edged closer and looked around. It <em>was<em> them!  
>Josh Ramsay and his gorgeous, blue-grey eyes stood next to Matt Webb and his messy brown hair, Mike Ayley tuning his electric guitar and Ian drinking a Mountain Dew.<br>It was Marianas Trench, in the flesh.  
>It took all of my willpower not to shout there, but I tried to stay cool for my idols, and kept walking, holding the Cokes in plain sight.<br>"O-O-Oh my god.. I'm s-sorry..!" I choked out. Yeah, I could fake stuff easily. The guys saw me before I could even speak. All I knew was this; I was standing less than ten feet from the exact same four guys who gave me the willpower to live.


	2. By Now

**I gulped hard at the thought, and reality. I was talking to MARIANAS TRENCH!  
>I brushed a dark, brown strand of hair out of my pale face, closing my eyes and breathing heavily. It seemed like I'd met them all before... but... I just... damn. I loved all these guys more than anything in the world, and I knew that Josh atleast had a girlfriend, maybe they were even married.. I didn't know that much.<br>Running my slender fingers through my hair, I looked at them all sheepishly. Unsure of what to do, I tried handing Josh one of my still-cold Cokes. "H-Here." His black eyebrows raised as if he were shocked, and I smiled. "I'm serious." Laughing a bit, he took it. I laughed too, but it was barely audible. Matt and Mike started whispering to each other and I couldn't decide on what to do. By now, I was almost shaking. "M-Mike... Matt... did I do something wrong..?" Both of them shot their eyes to me, and I bit my bottom lip, backing up a step.  
>"No! No, girl, you're good." The scruffy-haired Matt laughed. We sure were laughing a lot..<br>"Yeah, calm down." Mike added.  
>"I will when you stop being so defensive and calm your titties!" They all burst out laughing, Josh almost choking on his Coke, looking at Mike. I giggled a bit too, surprised they reacted like that. I smirked.<br>"So what's your name?" Josh asked, still fighting laughter.  
>"T-..Taura. Taura McAllister." He was about to speak up when I held up my free hand and cut him off. "No need; I already know who all of you are. You, Mr. Coke, are Joshua Ramsay, age twenty-eight. Michael Ayley, you are thirty-one, Matthew Webb, you're twenty-four, and Ian Casselman, Mr. Test-Tube baby, you're.. apparently one hundred according to your MySpace." Ian started laughing. Then, he waved a finger in the air, with one hand on his hip.<br>"First successful, REAL, Test-Tube baby! I don't have an age!" Josh laughed while the other two rolled their eyes. They heard their manager speak up, and all four reared on their heels, spinning around. I stood still, not knowing if I'd be in trouble for talking to them before the show.  
>"Guys, you got about fifteen minutes." They all nodded and it seemed like he didn't see me. They all turned back to me and smirked.<br>"We are ready." Ian laughed.  
>"You guys laugh.. a lot..." They all seemed to be completely fine with my comment. Josh even nodded. I laughed too, smiling a bit and closing my bright blue eyes. He walked up closer to me as Ian turned to attend to his drums, Mike to his bass, Matt going to the bathroom quick. It was only me and him. "S-so.." I muttered shakily, rubbing my arm slightly.<br>"What? Are you afraid of me?" He snickered, leaning closer and breathing down my neck, I froze and bit my lip. "Hahaha I'm just fuckin' with ya." I laughed cautiously, and he seemed to be a bit more outspoken. He just was. "Just so ya know, Ian's about the same age as Mike. Calm your titties." He quoted me from earlier, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I knew he had a girlfriend, but I couldn't help but start to get attracted. Whether he was with Amanda or not.. I.. damn. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, blushing lightly without knowing it.  
>"H-Hey.. Josh.. how are things with Amanda..?" My eyes darted to his orbs, locking and trying to read his emotion. I was a bit taken aback when I saw a bit of hurt and confusion.<br>"Uh.. to be completely honest... I.. I don't know. Because of the tours, I've barely seen her, and I've heard more and more about her being at clubs and parties. I'm a bit concerned.. I've been cheated on before, one of my many issues in highschool..." He trailed off, placing his hand over his mouth, trying to think. "I'm honestly thinking about breaking up with her... she's scaring me..." My eyes widened and I placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.  
>"I-I'm so sorry.. I was being a stupid, inconsiderate bitch, I shouldn't have brought something like that up, I-I.." I froze and sucked in air through my teeth when I felt the cut on my wrist open up. <em>Shit, Taur! You're not supposed to use that arm!<em> I yanked my hand back and wrapped my other hand around it after setting down the soda, feeling the warm crimson slip through my fingers. "Ahh... shit, I'm sorry...!" He looked away for a second, obviously having some mixed feeling inside, and I felt bad. But my depression had me doing this, cutting, every week.  
>"Not you..." He said quietly, reaching inside his pocket and bringing out some bandages.<strong>

** My eyes widened when I remembered how he too cut himself. Before and during the Heroin addiction. I felt so stupid, bringing a memory like that back to the poor guy.  
>He wrapped my wrist securely, looking back up to my face and keeping a hand on mine. "Look. I know, sometimes you're going to feel alone. You can't do this stuff though, no matter how much you're tempted. I gave into temptation every single time before I went to rehab, and look where I am now, having gotten out of it. You need to stop, it's nowhere near healthy, please. I know from experience." He heard Mike yell something back to him. "Shit.. the show.." Looking around quickly, he bit the inside of his cheek before talking. "Look. Meet me back here after the show. I'll tell the guys.. is there a time you need to leave?" I shook my head, looking down.<br>"I-I live alone.. my boyfriend cheated on me two weeks ago.." He sighed. I had no idea what he was thinking, but all I knew was I was putting a lot of pressure on his shoulders right before the show.  
>"Alright. Then.. if you want, you can come back with us to the band house tonight. Maybe longer, if you want. Just please, I don't want you going too far." My breath got caught in my throat. Nodding, I looked back.<br>"Shit..! Gates to the audience are shut.." He slumped back, head flying back before groaning.  
>"REALLY!" I couldn't hold back the giggle as I watched him. Though, he did do something I didn't expect.<br>Still holding onto my hand, he ran back onto the stage and the crowd roared, the guys all looking at Josh with a smile. My heart raced.  
>I was on stage, at the concert, with Marianas Trench.<strong>


	3. Low

**I froze and looked at the huge audience. Where I was from, Marianas Trench was barely known. Here... here, they were larger than life. I felt so happy for them. Honestly. To have so many fans who were there to support them.  
>"HELLO VANCOUVER!" Josh yelled, waving his other hand in the air, letting go of mine to grasp the microphone. I could feel the envy radiating off of the crowd, but they cheered anyway and I brought my good hand to cover my mouth.<br>"J-Josh.." He smiled and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, and then looked back to the crowd, smiling still. I looked back at Ian. He shrugged with the drumsticks in his hands, shaking his head with a chuckle. I felt how hot my cheeks were. I looked at Matt. He motioned for me to turn around. Closing my eyes momentarily, I cracked my neck before turning to face Josh, who was offering me the mic. "Wh-what!" I choked out, looking from him to the mic, the crowd, and back to him. "I-I-I c-can't!" Covering the mic with his hand, he leaned in close to me. The crowd uttered some cheers but also some boos, knowing that he had Amanda. It almost looked like he was going to.. _kiss_ me. N-no.. crazy...  
>"What's your fave song from us?" My breath was caught in my throat and I didn't know if I could respond. "Come on!" He chuckled and looked in my eyes, and I was so close to melting.<br>"Sk-skin and B-bones or L-low..." I was guessing he had noticed how skinny I was, and that may of gone through his mind. I knew he had bulimia and insomnia, just like me. Looking back to the audience, he spoke into the mic cheerily.  
>"We're gonna start this thing out right off the bat!" I froze and looked at the crowd. Did he want me on stage? What could I do? Just.. stand there? Back-up vocals? He never had back ups.. if any, he had the guys. Turning around from the mic, he said in a voice loud enough for the guys to hear, low enough for the crowd not to, "Low. Come on guys!" I couldn't breathe. What exactly was he planning?<br>Taking a step to his side, he motioned for me to come closer, and I did so shyly. He leaned toward the mic as the bass started and the drums came in soon after, guitar there too. I knew I had twenty seconds before the vocals started. I looked at the mic and back at Josh unsurely. "Wh-what am I doing here?" He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. He was only about four inches taller than me.  
>"You're singing with me." My eyes widened. What! SINGING? WITH JOSH RAMSAY! I couldn't sing, let alone do anything on stage! Was he nuts!<br>I was almost going to back out when he started singing. **

**_"Tear those pictures off the walls,  
>I don't think I will need them all again."<em>  
><strong>

** He looked at me and motioned for me to sing, and I couldn't move. But without trying, I started the second line with him. His smile widened immediately.  
><strong>

_**"I think the problem here is there's nothing wrong,  
>I guess that I can coast along for now."<br>**_

** Then.. something that I hadn't expected at all came.  
>I finished the song.<strong>

**_"A bit more, there's something missing,  
>I'm missing the point I did before.<em>**

**_"And I'm sorry, I'm always, the one to let you down again,  
>And I feel so ashamed,<br>This used to be easy.  
>I feel so low.<br>And I want you to know,  
>That I won't let go, again.<br>I feel so low._**

**_"You were the first to knock me down,  
>In a way I guess we're even now.<br>And I, I  
>I know I only used that first to justify,<br>But maybe that's not just a lie..  
>Who knows?<br>A bit more, there's something missing,  
>I'm missing the point I did before.<em>**

**_I'm sorry that I'm always the one to make you feel that burn.  
>And I feel so ashamed,<br>This used to be easy.  
>I feel so low.<br>But I want you to know,  
>That I won't let go again.<br>I feel so low._**

**_"I feel so tired, tired.  
>You get so tired, tired.<br>You get so tired, tired.  
>Tired, tired.<em>**

**_"And I feel so ashamed,  
>It should have been easy<br>I feel so low.  
>And I want you to know,<br>That I won't let go again.  
>I feel so low.<em>**

**_"And I feel so ashamed,  
>This used to be easy.<br>I feel so low.  
>But I want you to know,<br>That I won't let go again.  
>I feel so low..."<em>**

**I pulled back from the mic along with him and I could feel the widest smile ever on my face. I looked back up at him and he looked just.. shocked. My smile dropped. Was I really that bad? I looked back to the guys as they finished the very last part of the instrumental, and I saw the looks on all their faces. Ian was smiling VERY wide, Mike was smiling, and Matt looked just as shocked as Josh.  
>Turning to the crowd, I felt tears come to my eyes.<br>They were cheering probably the loudest I'd ever heard a crowd cheer.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**We walked off the stage and I felt like my heart was about to burst. I was jumping around and smiling wide, making the guys do the same. I didn't even smell the sweat on all of them, as I was almost sweating as much as them.  
>I just did an entire concert with my idols!<br>Mike pulled out his blackberry and looked at the illuminated screen with a squint, and put it away about five seconds later after pressing a few buttons. "It's about two."  
>"In the morning?" I asked, knowing concerts usually lasted that long.<br>"Do you see the sun?" Matt asked, stifling a laugh. I punched him in the arm lightly, laughing as well.  
>"Shut up!" I felt how flushed my body was, and was still wearing what I'd worn on the way there, though I could feel how it stuck to my skin. I looked up to Josh who was walking behind us. He looked a bit.. depressed.<br>I stood still for a second or so and waited until the guys were ahead of us and I was next to him before saying anything.  
>"Are you okay..?" It was dark and I could barely see his face, as it was only being lit up by the moon. I could've sworn I saw.. tears.<br>"I.. I just broke up with Amanda.." We both stopped dead in our tracks, and I grabbed his wrist lightly as his hand came up to rub the back of his neck.  
>"Why?"<br>"Apparently someone in the audience had a camera and was somehow doing a broadcast of the concert.. over ten thousand people were watching.. and someone sent the link to her. The person with the camera was explaining how you came on stage with me... and I was holding your hand... when she joined the broadcast.." I felt tears stinging my eyes and I did the first thing on impulse I could think of.  
>I hugged him tight and let him cry, soaking my shoulder.<br>Yes, even guys have sensitive sides.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**We got to the van about a half hour later, and I managed to cheer Josh up enough to hide the sorrow. I'd given him three cans of Coke Zero, so not only was he buzzed, but he was smiling, thanks to me.  
>Josh followed me to my car and ended up driving, and we ended up showing up at the band house about an hour later than the guys.<br>"Where the hell were you?" Mike asked, looking between us both.  
>"Calm your tits, we didn't fuck eachother." Josh and I laughed.<br>"Okay, then why is your shirt all wet?" I looked down and realized it was still wet from his tears. A devious smile played across my pale yet pink lips as I looked between Josh and the others, and I pulled down the brim of my shirt.  
>"Oh. He pissed on me."<strong>


	4. Good To You

**[[ Taura's POV ]]  
><strong>

** Me and Josh laughed our asses off for atleast fifteen minutes afterward. I hadn't laughed so hard in god knows how long. I even had to wipe some tears.  
>Ian caught on quick, joining in the laughter, and they all decided to go to the garage.<br>... Other than Josh.**

**Me and Josh walked over to his room in the house, and I smiled when we walked in. There were not many posters on the walls, actually. Though they weren't blank. Furniture lined the walls, blocking the cream-ish color on the wall. He had a queen-sized bed and a mirror, two dressers, and a bit of a mess. I never said it was clean.  
>He walked in and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes with a smile. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at him with a grin. "Why so cocky, Ramsay?" He looked up at me.<br>"You're acting like my 'boss', Kevin had to in the All to Myself vid." I laughed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. I kicked my feet, kicking one of his shoes into the wall making a small thud. He shook his head. "Are you enjoying this?"  
>"Yes. Yes I am." I turned back to him and smiled, closing my eyes and tilting my head. He laughed like his usual self, and I smirked. It already seemed like he was over Amanda. I turned back to face forward and looked down, a solemn expression coming over my face. I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding how he felt. I bit my lip. To be honest, I knew how he must've felt. Having to break up with someone because of your loss in trust. Or suffication. It felt horrible.. I had scars to prove it.<br>Turning around, I couldn't help but hug him. He seemed genuinely shocked at first.  
>"T-Taura..?" He began.<br>"I'm sorry..." I guess I shocked him more. "Josh.. don't hide the pain, please.. it'll only make you break..." His eyes widened and he didn't move for a couple of minutes. Eventually, though, he hugged me back, and I swore I felt him shaking. "I'll make this better whatever it takes... even if I end up freakin' stripping, Josh, I won't let you feel this pain alone.." I heard him make a few noises, and I couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. "Josh?"**

**He pulled back with a broad smile, but red eyes. I giggled and adjusted where I sat, ending up on my knees, sitting between his legs. I didn't even notice my bra strap had fallen over, hanging out of my shirt. But I guessed he did when he reached over and fixed it for me. When I noticed what he was doing, my face turned bright red and I turned, but he grabbed my shoulder in the process.**

**"Don't try it.. I'll be fine." My embarrassed expression changed from that to a soft smile, and I looked at him, just.. looking. Not so much staring, but I just studied his features. Gorgeous, grey-blue eyes that seemed to shine when he was onstage. Messy black hair with its' random, crazy colored streak, paled skin. I always lived by a certain motto. _No matter what mistakes you make or what problems you have, if you never had them before, you wouldn't be who you are today._**

**[[ Josh's POV? ]]**

**I bit my lip as I looked at her. She was so much more caring then other fans I'd met. She actually cared, wasn't off trying to get me to date her right away. Stupid as it may have seemed, I trust her.  
>I fell back onto the bed again with a plop. She giggled and watched me, and I couldn't help laugh. "You're fucking weird." She smiled and made one of the dumbest faces I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh harder.<br>I felt a change of weight on the bed, and I looked up, still chuckling, to see her walking toward the door.  
>"Where you goin'?" She looked back at me and smiled, winking before taking off down the hall. "Taura? What the fuck!" I laughed, getting up and running out to follow her. I checked each room on my way, under beds, behind couches, under tables, in closets. "Come on, Taur." Smiling at the nickname I gave her, I heard Matt.<strong>

**"You lost the fan?" I rolled my eyes and turned back toward him, seeing him holding his guitar.  
>"You broke a string?" I backfired. He chuckled.<br>"Touché." He looked over my shoulder down the hall, giving a thumbs-up and winking, and I twirled on my heels and saw her converse disappear behind the corner, taking off after her, laughing all the way.**

**[[ AND MATT'S POV! ;O ]]**

**I leaned against the wall, guitar in hand. I heard the coiled string bounce. I had to admit, he looked the happiest he'd been in ages.  
>Then I thought about Amanda again. She actually texted me and told me what happened.. I wasn't very proud.. but.. looking at him, he looked happier now than he did with Amanda. I felt bad saying it. Even if it was true.<strong>

**I heard footsteps come up behind me and I turned around to see Mike with a broken guitar chip. "The hell happened to you?"  
>"We rock too hard."<br>**

**[[ Taura's POV ]]  
><strong>

**I tried running again, but was caught by a pair of clothed arms around my waist. I craned my neck to look at Josh, who had his chin on my shoulder, looking at me. I felt his hot breath on my cheek and I smiled wider. This had to have been the best day of my entire life.  
>No drama with my "family", not having to watch my-<strong>

**"CRAP!" I choked out, turning my head and scrambling to get out of his grasp. He looked utterly surprised.  
>"Wh-what!"<br>"M-My c-cat! GAHH! He's at home, he doesn't have any food, I-I-!" A calloused hand clasped over my mouth, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and I damn near melted at the sight.  
>"Come on. We'll go get her." He grabbed my hand for the second time since I'd met him, and we walked outside into the cool Vancouver air. I was in the tank top I wore under my band tee, and my converse were so worn they had holes in the front. I tried not to shiver as we made our way to my hoodless Jeep, I riding shotgun, him driving.<strong>

**I ended up giving him the directions to my house and we were there in what seemed like no time. Had we really lived that seemingly close and never noticed it? I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. His dyed-black hair was tousled by the wind, and I felt the feeling of just.. not being good enough. I didn't deserve being with him like I'd been.  
>We pulled into my house's driveway at about three. [Yes, in the morning.] He followed me up to the door as I scrambled my pockets for the keys, taking a few seconds which felt like minutes, and finally pulled them out. I got the specific key and jammed it into the keyhole, twisting and unlocking, then reaching for the doorknob.<br>I opened the door cautiously, for some reason half-expecting something to pop out around the corner, but Josh nudged me in. I don't know if he was eager to see my house or something, but he wanted me inside.  
><strong>

**[[ Josh's POV ]]  
><strong>

**I walked in behind her a bit.. I guess you could say urgently. Right away, I saw a small desk in the back corner of the room, and a poster of our band hanging right above it. I smiled. I took a few more steps in and looked around. I saw a lot of black furniture, honestly. I didn't get why, but I liked it. She had a few crimson red carpets against the white tiled floor. A single, dead rose in a glass jar on the table in the kitchen, which was attached to the living room. Nothing but a half-wall separated it.  
>Everything looked a bit... mediocre. Kind of cheap. We all had some pretty cheap stuff at the band house, so I could relate, but.. I felt kinda bad for her looking around. She never mentioned a job. Was she unemployed?<br>I watched as she sashayed her way to the back of the house, making a small clicking sound with her mouth and whistling slightly, looking room to room. I kind of.. explored silently. Looking around the corner, I saw a fifty inch TV.  
>Haha. Kid had taste.<strong>

**She was still in the back when I heard a soft "mew" come from next to me, and I looked down to see a black cat with striking blue eyes. My eyebrows raised at it. "You must be the little guy we're looking for." I knelt down to one knee and held my hand out toward it, letting it sniff my hand and then buss it. I smirked and chuckled a bit. I reached toward its' chain-like collar, finding a charm and reading the name.  
>"Ramsay!" I heard her yell, running down the hall, sliding on her knees across the floor, swooping the small feline into her arms. The black animal purred loudly, and I smiled at it, then to her.<br>"I love his name." Her eyes met mine and she blushed hard, holding the cat to her chest, its' eyes wide, tail twitching from what had happened.  
>"Stop blushing, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's cute." I stood and held out my hand to help her up, and she took it willingly.<strong>

**After a short discussion, she picked up a star hoodie, zipped it up after putting it on, and slid the small cat inside it. I still heard it purr. I grabbed a bucket of cat litter from the garage and put it in the back of the Jeep, then a small bag of dry food and a few cans of wet food.  
>Who cared what the guys said? I was keepin' this cat with us as long as Taura stayed.<strong>


	5. Sing Sing

[[Josh's POV]]

Me and Taura pulled into the band house after grabbing a few more things we'd talked over. Some of her clothes (which mostly were skinny jeans, an extra pair of converse, and tank tops), her cat Ramsay's scratching post (I was already beginning to love him xD), and two or three toys for it. She also grabbed her straightener, which I though was a bit unneeded. I didn't even realize she needed one, and for some reason, we had one at the house.  
>I turned the power off on the Jeep and looked at my Blackberry's screen.<br>"Hahaha. Look at this. It's four in the morning." I chuckled. She smiled and pet her cat's head.  
>"Shocker. I usually last to five and sleep and hour, or get no sleep at all.."<br>"Do you have insomnia, too?" I asked, looking at her in the moonlight. Her eyes glistened as she looked at her cat.  
>"Yeah. I've had it for a long time too.." She played with the blue-eyed cat's tail, getting it to mew and paw at her.<br>"Really?" I watched as she nodded and tugged on its' paw, giggling. I smiled. "Do.. do you have anything else?" Was that too personal? Oh well. I asked.  
>"Y-Yeah... actually.. I-I think I might be Anorexic.." She was pretty thin. I thought she was just.. well, built. Healthy. I would have never thought someone like.. <em>her<em> was anorexic.  
>"Whoa.. uh.. sorry.." Her head turned to face mine and I caught a glimpse of nervousness.<br>"Why are you sorry?" She reached over and punched me on the shoulder lightly. "It's not like it's your fault." I couldn't help but smirk. I heard a door open up somewhere infront of us and Ian walked out of the garage, in sweatpants and a tee, barefoot, yawning.  
>"Where'd you two lovebirds head off too?"<p>

[[Taura's POV]]

I blushed hard and eyed Josh out of the corner of my eyes, not knowing what he'd say. Ramsay clawed at my sweater slightly. The cool night air didn't effect me anymore, and the only thing I could focus on was Josh. What on earth was he going to say? Do? Fuck!  
>I kept my eyes on his, fighting the urge to run.<br>"We had to get some of her stuff from her house, calm your tits." Ian laughed tiredly, shaking his head, waving a hand at us and turning around, leaving.  
>"Right, rigghttt.." I let out the breath of air I'd apparently been holding in, and looked at him in the moonlight.<p>

"What's wrong? You look like _you're_ the one who needs to calm their tits." He said. I fought a giggle as he burst out laughing, both of us soon laughing alone in the moonlit Canadian driveway. Ramsay's claws dug into me from the sudden loud noises and I gasped. "What? You okay?" Josh's worried eyes landed on me.  
>"I-I-I.. I think we should g-get inside before R-Ramsay claws my i-intestines out..." He chuckled and uttered a few words I couldn't quite understand, but I followed him anyway. I kept a hand on my stomach to make sure Ramsay didn't slip out, but it made me look pregnant. Awesome.<br>He got out too, and we both grabbed as much of the stuff as we could. He lead me inside and immediately went to his room, not stopping until we got there.

"Should I let Ramsay down?" I asked, holding him in my arms.  
>"Go ahead. Just make sure his scratching post isn't hidden. I don't want my crappy bed getting crappier." He went back outside to grab the rest of my stuff.<br>I chuckled and moved the post before letting Ramsay out. He darted under the bed immediately. I gave a half smile and put the few things I grabbed away (I was able to grab my tiny bag with underwear in it before Josh did, though I didn't know where to put it, and a few cat toys fit in my pocket), tossing the toys on the floor. Then, I sat on his bed and looked around more.  
>My eyes landed on his closet door and I couldn't help but feel curious.<br>Running to look down the hall, I smiled when I saw no one was awake or coming. I shot back to the closet and opened the door excitedly.

He had a lot of button-up shirts, that was for sure, but he also had a lot of belts and ties.  
>Typical.<br>I smiled wider and walked into the tiny walk-in closet, looking on shelves to see a few fedoras and some pairs of hightops and converse, a messenger bag, and just skinnies and jeans, normal clothing (for him) in general. I smelt a bit of cologne and a musty smell, also a little sweat, laughed and backed out, right into someone's arms.

They covered my mouth with their hand from behind and my heart raced. I was able to make out a black sleeve, and a similar smell to what I had smelled in the closet. I only had one idea of who it was, but I was still scared.  
>The stranger threw me onto the bed, not roughly, but more so lightly, and I was just able to scramble up and roll off the bed before they jumped onto it. I landed with a thud and<br>looked at the person laying face-down on the bed with wide eyes, then burst out laughing.

"You scared me shitless, you dick!"  
>Josh sat up and laughed so hard it was airy. "Then stay the hell outta my closet!"<br>"I was curious!"  
>"Curiosity killed the cat." He pointed to Ramsay who had crawled out to play with a toy mouse.<br>"That's suicide in some way shape or form." We both laughed. I had to have laughed harder than I ever had when I was with him.  
>It was... nice.<br>He walked over to the TV against the wall and grabbed the remote, coming back and falling onto the bed. I got up and layed on it normally, head on his pillows, feet near the end of the bed. And I was stupid to think he would lay normally next to me- oh no.  
>He layed ON ME.<br>I blushed hard and tried to ignore the fact he was there, looking at the TV. But.. his head was in the way. I sighed and rolled my eyes, watching Ramsay play with his toy. I was about to say something when my phone rang.  
>"It's no wonder I- I'm not eating, I- I'm not sleeping, you say, sing sing to me, sing me something I need. Sing new, sing good, god I wish that I could.." I smiled and reached across to the dresser, trying not to disturb the punk star on my lap, picking up the cell and bringing it back to answer.<br>"Hello?" I answered quietly.

[[Josh's POV]]

I smiled without moving. Probably got her. I don't lay in most girls' laps. Barely ever did to Amanda.  
>I just wanted to fuck with her. Wondered where her limit was.<br>I heard Sing Sing play and she answered her phone, and I couldn't help smile wider.  
>She talked with them for a while and then hung up, and we kept watching TV. I moved slightly so she could see (I knew she couldn't, haha.)<p>

It wasn't soon after I caught her asleep, and I looked at the clock.  
>She was right, it was around five. I smiled and adjusted in the bed so I was laying normally.<p>

I fell asleep soon after.


	6. Acadia

[[ Taura's POV ]]

I snuggled closer to the mass I was clinging to. I'd been asleep for a long time for once, dreaming about some random concert where I was on stage. Dejavu?  
>I felt my nose get touched by something soft, and opening my eyes slightly, I saw Ramsay walking on a black button-up dress shirt (Which was confusingly warm, may I add). I smiled softly and reached up with my left arm to pet him, and he bussed my hand gently, purring loudly. I was actually relaxed. Then I noticed my black pillow moving. I blinked a few times before craning my neck to look at the pillow, and my eyes widened about thirty times their size when realization set in.<p>

This wasn't a pillow.

It was Josh.

I shot back, falling off the bed, and looked back up to see Josh sitting up with his shirt wrinkled, and Ramsay trotting to my spot and taking it happily, and then Josh looking at me. I couldn't speak. I had to let my freaking mind take a shit and remember what was happening. Where was I? Was I still dreaming? How far away from home was I?  
>.. Where was home?<br>I slowly brought a hand up to my sore forehead. Had I hit it when I fell?  
>"Good morning..?" Josh tried not to laugh, but it was still a tired statement. I looked up at him.<br>"O-Ohayoo..." His expression changed to looking 1OO% confused. "S-sorry.. i-it's good morning in Japanese.. I'm just... whoa.." I shook my head lightly, trying to wake myself up a bit more than I already had. I looked up at him again and everything from the previous night tumbled into my brain. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

This was actually happening.  
>I was sleeping in Josh Ramsay's bed,<br>In his arms,  
>After a concert,<br>At their band house.

He obviously noticed I had realized what happened and reached a hand out toward me.  
>"Glad to know you're sane." I stifled a giggle and took it, getting up, and placing a hand on my sore forehead. He looked at me and apparently saw me wince, getting out of bed and taking my hand for the third time. (Yes.. I was counting.) "Let's get some ice for that."<p>

[[ Josh's POV ]]

I was laughing so hard inside, I knew it'd be horrible to take it out though. It was just so funny to see that.. just.. hahaha! XD  
>We walked into the kitchen and I was met by the guys, all except Ian, who I guess we'd woken up when we pulled in the night before.<br>Whoops.  
>I had Taura sit at the table with Mike and Matt, and I guess they struck up some conversation while I got the ice.<p>

"What the hell did Josh do to you!" Mike laughed. I looked over at them out of the corner of my eyes.  
>"Fear me, I am the pedobear, I rayped her in her sleep." I couldn't help but laugh a little after that, and the guys thought it was funny too. Good. Taura giggled nervously, still probably confused to what was happening. I chuckled at her innocence.<br>The guys kept talking as I put the ice in a plastic baggie and wrapped a washcloth around it, handing it to Taura. She smiled in thanks and put it on her head.  
>"Seriously, what happened?" Matt questioned.<br>"I-.." She seemed to be having another one of her shy moments. I'd seen her with one or two already. I could tell she was the type to get different moods depending on either the time of day or situation. I thought it was actually kind of cute. But she was obviously not going to finish her sentence.  
>"She fell out of the bed this morning." Mike raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh really? Heheh, doing what?" He eyed her suspiciously, smile wide, and she couldn't fight her smile. The shy period was gone.  
>"I was scared and jumped when I realized I woke up next to skimpy here." She jabbed her bad thumb at me and my jaw dropped, still smiling. Both of the guys burst out laughing. I couldn't hold my laughter this time and joined them. Come on, everyone's gotta laugh once in a while.<p>

She smiled at me and I smiled back, stopping my laughter for a second. I kept on laughing after that. Then, I heard a little chain's jingle and my eyes shot toward the hall leading into the kitchen. Then a mew. Then Ian's voice. "Shit."  
>"Look who I found running around the hall." He rubbed Ramsay's head softly.<br>"I found the cat someone's at home, hopefully feeding." Matt quoted, looking at Mike out of the corner of his eyes, chuckling. Mike smiled. Ian looked at the cat's tag and read the name aloud.  
>"Ramsay?" He chuckled and held the cat up, looking at it. "Hello Ramsay. I see another Josh Ramsay fanatic dropped you off when we were asleep." I saw Taura sweatdrop, almost physically, blushing lightly.<br>"That's.. that's actually my cat..." She raised her bad hand in an attempt to claim her pet, and I held a small laugh at it. Ian cocked an eyebrow, cause his weird ass sideburn to move with it.  
>"Oh really?" He set the cat down and it trotted over to me, then jumped up on her lap. I smiled.<br>"Yes, really." The drummer smirked and waved a hand at us, turning and walking out.  
>"Whatever. Just make sure it got the necessities. Food, water, litter box.." Me and Taura looked at each other quickly, and I shot up, running upstairs, attempting to make a litter box in the bathroom.<p>

[[ Mike's POV ]]

Me and Matt looked at each other after Taura and Josh did the same.  
>"They really did do that, didn't they?" I felt Taura's eyes land on me, and I felt kinda bad for saying that infront of her, as if she weren't there. She looked kind of.. happy, though. Almost like she felt.. wanted and.. belonged. I smiled while Matt spoke, knowing she should feel that way.<br>"Josh.. we gotta put a bell on him. Always running off with strange girls.. tsk tsk tsk.." Our guitarist said, a wide grin spread across his cheeks. Taura hit him in the back of the head with the icepack. I laughed.  
>"I'm not exactly strange, you dick." She giggled. Ha. Cute laugh.<br>Matt was about to reply when she stood and looked in the direction of Josh's room. She looked like she was straining to hear something. Then I heard it too. My rad bass lines in Sing Sing. She jogged toward Josh's room and Matt watched after her.  
>"Nice ringtone!" He laughed. Ahh. That had to be it.<p>

I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl, the white clashing with the blue-walled kitchen. "Want a bowl?" I asked. Matt nodded. I poured us both a bowl and walked back to the table, setting them down and we started eating.  
>I was almost finished with my bowl when Taura walked in, teary eye, Josh a few feet behind her, oblivious to what was happening, too. I gulped my spoonful down and spoke.<br>"T-Taura! What's wrong?" Josh zipped around her at that and looked her straight in the face. She had obviously dropped the icepack and her phone was in her trembling hands.

"M-M-My h-house... contracters.. age..." Josh's expression softened and I saw the look in his eyes. "Th-they're.. they want to.. they want to tear my house down..." A crooked smile came across Josh's lips as Matt spit out his cereal and my mouth hung open.  
>"I-It's okay.. I.. I know where you've been.." He hugged her tight and she cried softly into his shoulder, and I could just feel the whole mood of the room change. It took Josh a while to get over losing his house.. but.. he'd moved out..<br>She still lived in hers...  
><em><br>Every memory comes on,  
>When I hear that old song,<br>That we, used to sing,  
>With the words all wrong.<br>I remember the faces,  
>And familiar places.<br>And I, sing along,  
>But Acadia is gone.<em>

_Ohhh, ohohohohh,  
>Woahhh, ohohohohh,<br>Woahhh, ohohohohh,  
>Ohhh, ohohohohh,<br>Whoooooooooo...,  
>Oh.. unh-uhh...<em>

_Remember when 1712 Acadia road fell?  
>They tore the house down.<em>


End file.
